


【JayTim】Complete

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Hand Jobs, Jason tried his best, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, between Jason and Tim, from P52 to N52, from strangers to enemies to friends to lovers, not between Jason and Tim, not typical Soulmate AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Tim有時候寧願自己沒有靈魂伴侶標記，他不希望自己的靈魂伴侶代表物是一枝槍。Tim rather not having soul mark than having a Gun soul mark.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	【JayTim】Complete

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 其實靈魂伴侶這個設定是No-use（不）
> 
> ＊ 非典型靈魂伴侶AU
> 
> ＊ 2020年816桶生賀，Jason Todd生日快樂！

靈魂伴侶，這是個多麼讓人羨慕的概念，可是對於Tim Drake來說，這是個讓他沉重的念頭。在Tim的靈魂伴侶標記還沒有出現之前，9歲的他一直希望自己是那屬於擁有靈魂伴侶的一員，然而當靈魂伴侶的代表物出現在自己的左邊大腿內側時，Tim恨不得自己是沒有標記的人。畢竟就算擁有靈魂伴侶，只不過是可以感覺到對方的感受，甚至會互相影響對方的感受或想法，不過如此。

先不說沒有人會希望自己的標記是一把槍，而且在滿佈神經病罪犯的Gotham裡面，Tim總不可能把自己的大腿露出來，給每個使用槍械的人觸碰一下，判定哪個人才是他的靈魂伴侶。他甚至不知道自己的代表物是甚麼，那就更難以找到自己的另一半靈魂。每次想到這點，Tim總是無法理解上帝的想法，人們居然必需被靈魂伴侶的手觸碰到標記，才會知道對方就是自己的那片靈魂。

這種命運的東西，竟然還需要本人確認才知道，認真的嗎？而最有趣的地方是，當靈魂伴侶接觸到自己身上的標記時，會發生一種特殊的反應。這反應並不盡相同︰有些人會覺得自己的感官被放大；有些人會覺得自己似是身處於雲彩之中；有些人則會嗅到一陣香氣。9歲的時候他就知道自己大腿內側的印記，一定不會是甚麼好東西。當他13歲成為羅賓的時候，則選擇了遺忘這個標記的存在，槍械是種奪命的東西，而他們不殺人。

幸好的是，靈魂伴侶這個東西，雖然是一個普遍的狀況，但不是每個人都會擁有。就像Jack Drake和Janet Drake一樣，他們就是並非靈魂伴侶卻一直相愛的人。而即使擁有靈魂伴侶標記，也不代表一定會找到對方。就算是命運，也有可能命中錯過對方。於是Tim打從一開始就沒有把自己擁有標記的事情說出來，很多沒有標記的人，仍然可以活得很好。雖說Tim聽說過很多找到靈魂伴侶的人會有幸福，可是他怎麼想，也不覺得自己會找一個使用槍械的人當自己的伴侶，靈魂伴侶與否。所以，更多時候他不會想想起這個事情。

而且那個讓Tim唯一有心動感覺的人，早就在他可以正式和對方交流以前，就已經離開了他。Tim沒有說過出口，卻從未隱藏這個事實，他知道自己對那個死去的二代羅賓抱有的，不只是崇拜及仰慕，而是真切的喜歡。是的，他最崇拜的羅賓是Dick Grayson，那個飛翔的格雷森之一。在他小時候第一次看到格雷森家族表演的時候，就已經崇拜他了。至於二代羅賓，Tim意外地對他有種無法抵抗的親切感。當TIm意識到Dick就是一代羅賓的時候，他就會趁著父母外出工作的時候，偷溜到Gotham的小巷中拍下活力雙雄的照片。

不需要多長時間，Tim便發現自己在不經不覺間，已經把目光從第一代羅賓，轉移到第二代羅賓身上。與其說是二代羅賓，他的目光真正投放到的，是Jason Todd本人身上。不是那身穿色彩繽紛的制服的羅賓，而是在那身制服下的男孩子。從一代羅賓中推測到Dick的身份後，不難判斷Bruce Wayne就是蝙蝠俠，而Bruce新收養的孩子Jason就是新的羅賓，不管是年齡還是身高都對得上。

Jason並不像Dick會不自覺的炫技，也沒有像前一任羅賓般，表演似地打鬥。也許是因為他出身於犯罪巷，他的拳腳總散發著一陣街頭打鬥的感覺，一拳一腳都是那麼有力。他總會自然地露出得意的笑容，彷彿這對他來說是一場遊戲。Tim的鏡頭每每會朝著他的方向移動，他的雙腿就像有引力似地向男生跑去，他的心會在對方揚起笑容的時候跳動不已，就算他知道那些笑容不是給自己的。他一直記得他離Jason最接近那些的時候，他甚至可以聽到對方的聲音，對著那些被他救出來的受害者說︰「不用擔心，你們的英雄已經把你們救出來了。」

不得不說在跟隨他的時候，Tim也會跟著他上躥下跳，在他不為意之時便像羅賓一樣訓練起來。Tim在得知Dick就是第一任羅賓的時候還年幼，還對自己無法看著羅賓長大的樣子而感到婉惜。他本以為自己可以看到Jason逐漸成長的情況，想像可能會看到對方開拓自己的新道路，就像夜翼一樣。可是自某天起，他跟了四年的小英雄不再出現於自己的面前。緊接而來的，是Bruce宣佈他的養子死掉的消息。再來，便是越發暴戾和黑暗的蝙蝠俠。

當他知道Jason已經死去的消息時，他覺得自己身體有一部份被掏空了。他從不知道Jason早在不知不覺間，佔滿了他的思緒。在他9歲的時候，目光已經追逐著那個在夜空中，最閃亮的那隻羅賓，四年的時間足以讓未曾說出口的愛慕萌芽。然而在Tim真正在新聞裡知道對方死亡的消息以前，他就如同有預感一樣，知道對方經歷了一些史無前例的傷害。他無法解釋是為甚麼，但是他那半個月幾乎無法下嚥。

只是Tim還沒來得及悼念他逝去的小英雄，便已經半推半就地披上披風，成為了第三任羅賓。他從未設想過這個可能，自己會為為一名羅賓。他既不像Dick一樣靈巧，也不像Jason般強壯，再加上Jason的死亡，Bruce對他的訓練更為嚴厲。這對於一個以往沒有受訓的人來說，無疑是增添了許多壓力。

有時候當他覺得自己無法再繼續下去的時候，他會走到那展示著Jason羅賓制服櫥櫃邊上坐下來，想像中Jason在那裡激勵他的情況，甚至到他的墳前和對方說話。光是這樣，他就會有動力繼續訓練下去。他成為羅賓不僅是為了提醒蝙蝠俠，他的界線在哪，更是為了Jason，因為他知道羅賓這個身份對於Jason來說有多重要。

如果有機會的話，Tim希望可以在Jason死前便去認識他。如果他的小英雄知道他現在的作為，會否對他加以認同呢？或許會陪同他一起訓練，甚至是誇獎他呢？可是，這一切未知都停留在埃塞俄比亞的倉庫之下。

然而他想像的畫面後來竟然實現了一半，他沒有想到自己會再次看到活著的Jason，死而復生的男人似乎比當年變得更強壯。在他們第一次真正「見面」的時候，Jason的右臂牢牢地鎖在他的喉嚨上，左手則握住一把銀色的尖銳小刀，刀鋒抵在他的動脈上，細小的血珠順著他的脖子滑下。天，Tim甚至不知道原來對方比自己高那麼多。為了避免Jason手上的小刀刺進脖子上的動脈，他只得把自己的腦袋往後退，直至撞在男人寬闊的肩膀上。

Tim的雙手搭在對方的前臂上，試圖把他的手拉開，可是肺葉中的氧氣逐漸被推走，力氣無法和盛怒中的男人相比。他甚至不知道自己會先被勒死，或是先被他用小刀刺破動脈。說實話，他的理智沒能理清Jason已經復活的事情。當他回過神的時候，他便已經坐到了蝙蝠洞的醫療床上，而Alfred Pennyworth正在為他檢查傷口。

「他真的復活了嗎？」Tim輕聲地開口，語氣間有一絲顫抖。Alfred一邊把醫療用具放到桌上，一邊平靜地開口︰「是的，Master Tim。看來Master Jason現在已經復活了。」Tim咬著下唇點點頭，不知道該說甚麼。如果Jason的注意力不是放到其他事上，他會死在他的刀下。

可是就算是在這個狀態下，Tim卻竟然沒有想像中的害怕，有一種感覺告訴他，他不會殺死自己。相反，他的心中卻有一種異樣的感覺，就像有些東西完整了，Tim無法想明白這是怎麼回事，只能暫時選擇了不去思考這個事情。就算是對於Tim來說，自小的偶像突然復活這個事情，他也沒有辦法完全明白。而他的直覺告訴他，他們會再相見的。

果不其然，他的想法是正確的，很快他和Jason便在泰坦塔中再次相遇。Well，在這個說法可能過於浪漫，實際上來說Jason是來測試他的能力，他偷潛進泰坦塔當中，把一切需要放倒的前同伴先放到， 這樣他就可以在不被打擾的情況下見Tim。

Tim不得不說他在看到紅頭罩的時候心中確實有絲慌亂，畢竟上一次見面的時候，Jason雖然只是用小刀挾持他，對方當時的目標也並非自己，因此他很快就被男人扔到一邊。 可現在明顯是完全不一樣的情況，Jason這次的目標就是自己。他不知道自己為何得知，可他確實知道這點。

說實話，Tim這次或多或少也有設想到他會特意來找自己，雖然他沒有想到是在泰坦塔中被逮住。「嗨，Tim。」當他回頭的時候，就已經看到了對方戴著紅頭罩站在自己身後。「是我先來這裡的。」Jason似乎又長得比之前更強壯，而且更憤怒。Tim在心裡已經知道這次不會通往一個好結果。Jason和他說當時自己睡在街上，在犯罪巷中過活，試圖生存，直到Bruce收養了他。Tim想要告訴他，這些事情早在他9歲的時候就已經得知了，不過他還沒來得及開口，Jason已經把本來穿著的衣服扯開，露出了原本的羅賓制服。

「讓我瞧瞧，Tim。讓我瞧瞧你有甚麼是我沒有的。」伴隨著的是一陣煙幕的出現，Tim的眼睛緊盯著Jason，知道對方會在煙霧之間向他作出攻擊。他知道對方並沒有真的想要殺死自己，從他的話中可以知道這是一場測試。如果他真的要殺死自己的話，他不會一直和自己說話，這會暴露出他所在的位置，讓Tim可以抵擋自己的攻擊，更可以作出攻擊。

Tim一直讓Jason說話，所有說話他都聽在心裡。他知道Jason正在強調自己有多重要，即使他這樣的言下之意是自己不夠格成為羅賓，可是他會證明給Jason看，自己是有能力勝任這個角色。直到後者憤恨地吼到︰「你沒那麼好！」的時候，Tim側過身，避開了男人的拳頭，站直身軀，對著露出了破綻的Jason的臉上，用力地揮出一擊，終於開口回應道︰「我有！」他會向他一直喜歡著的偶像，證明自己的實力。雖然Jason硬是接下了他的拳頭，Tim擊中了他。可是在Tim不注意的時候，強而有力的大腿往他腰上用力一蹬，男生的背後便瞬間感到一陣疼痛。天，碎掉的花瓶劃破了他的後背。

當他們進入泰坦塔的記念館的時候，一切都更清楚了，他生氣的並不是因為自己的位置被Tim取代了。真正讓Jason生氣的，是自己的死亡不被記住，彷彿他沒有存在的價值。可事實並非如此，就算已經當上第三任羅賓，Tim仍然沒有停止想念Jason。這不僅出於他本身的思念，Bruce也從來沒有讓他忘記過Jason的存在，即使他並不是故意為之，有時候Bruce會對他喊出Jason的名字。Tim的力量無法與Jason的相比，於是他攀到其中一個石像上，以衝力向Jason作出攻擊。

「你『咳』完全瘋了。誰也無法忘記你。」特別是我，我沒有忘記過你，一天也沒有忘記過你。

「我戴上這個面具，我的生涯就在你的陰影裡渡過。」陰影？那可不是陰影，Jason從來都不是陰影。天，他真的不願意這樣和Jason說。

「我不得不說服蝙蝠俠讓我嘗試，全都因為他為發生在你身上的事，自責不已。你問我嗎？這就是他還沒打拷你的唯一理由。他手下留情，可我？」在他剛開始訓練的時候，因為他的底子沒有前兩任好，再加上Jason的慘死，Tim可是拚盡一切進行訓練，希望可以和兩位羅賓一樣，盼望得到Jason的認同。

「不可能！」如果Jason想要測試他的能力，那就這樣吧，他會把自己的所有都展示給他知道，他會親手取得男人的認同。

只是一切不如他所願，最終他被Jason的打趴在地上，眼睜睜地看著男人把自己胸口前的「R」撕走。在他失去意識以前，朦朧間看見對方抬高了拳頭，意料中的疼痛卻沒有到來，迎接Tim的就是一片無盡的黑暗。他不知道自己在地上躺了多久，但在他醒過來的時候，他已經在Kory的懷中坐了起來。他們所有人都覺得Jason想殺了他，可是Tim直覺認為對方並不是真的想要殺死自己。

Tim不知道自己後來花了多長時間才整調好自己的心情，可是Jason的話一直佔據在他的腦海裡。他想知道Jason沒有把自己揍死的原因，不，其實他很清楚知道對方不是真的想要殺了他，只是他想要親口聽到Jason把這個原因說出口，至少想得到他的肯定。而且他真的想要知道自己的表現是否讓Jason滿意？或是是否至少讓Jason知道自己有能力呢？

男生知道這也許不是一個好的現況，可是他的靈魂深處有一片地方一直在叫囂，得到Jason對他的認同比一切來得重要。有時候他會看著自己的大腿內側的靈魂伴侶標記，思考這個使用槍械的紅頭罩，會否就是他另一半的靈魂。可是他不可能直接讓對方觸碰這一塊印記，他的印記在他的大腿內側！他甚至連Jason是否有標記也不知道，也不確定靈魂伴侶的關係是否可以這麼差，於是這個念頭只能一直埋在Tim的心底。

之後的日子飛快地流過，一直處於水深火熱間的Tim根本沒有多餘的時間，去思考這些私人的事情。就算他想到了，也只是搖搖頭和自己說這些事情不重要。久而久之，Tim把靈魂伴侶一事拋諸腦後，基本不會想到命運之類的事情。後來不知道是因為時間，或是Jason想通了甚麼，Tim和Jason的關係逐漸不再那般僵持，相反他們甚至在不自不覺間，成為了蝙蝠家族中較為親密的家人。

Tim有時候會和Jason一起在對方的地頭巡邏，巡邏過後就在天台上聊天，有時候會讓Jason拉他到酒吧，他甚至會和Jason在周末空閒的時候出去。要是這些事放在兩三年前，他不會相信自己和Jason竟然能保持這樣良好的關係，可是……誰料到他們會走到這一步呢？Jason偶爾還會照料他的日常飲食，雖然多是Jason自己做飯時，順便多做一份給Tim。

「你不能每次想要喝酒，就把我帶到酒吧裡，Jason。」Tim斜著眼看著站在身邊，同樣靠在吧臺邊上的Jason，對方正在品嚐酒杯中的威士忌。「你不能每次來到酒吧，都只喝汽水，Tim。你已經成年了。」Jason把Tim拿著的可樂瓶拿走，取而代之的是自己剛握在手中的酒杯。雖然Tim拿著酒杯，但並沒有像Jason預期中的那樣嘬一口。Jason撞了一下Tim的肩膀︰「來吧，嘗試一下，別像個小孩一樣。」Tim翻了個白眼，喃喃地說︰「我沒有那麼小。」

雖然嘴巴是這樣說的，但是Tim還是乖巧地啜了一口，隨後馬上擺出了一個扭曲的表情。看到Tim的舌頭吐出，眼睛和眉頭都皺到一起，Jason不由得大笑起來，順利地獲得男生用力的一瞪。「這沒有那麼差，kiddo。」他把Tim手上的酒杯拿回來，一口把餘下的威士忌吞吐而盡。Tim想要假裝自己沒有發現，可是他看到了Jason的嘴巴碰到酒杯的地方，正是他剛才喝威士忌時的位置。

Tim的手撫過自己的雙唇，忽略內心的鼓動，卻不能無視腦海中尖叫著想要親上對方的衝動。「我不需要是成人才可以喝酒，反之亦然，我不需要因為喜歡喝酒才能成為一個成年人，好嗎？」Tim把他的汽水瓶拿回來，模仿剛才Jason的動作，把可樂一喝而盡。「所以要怎樣才能讓你成為真正的成年人？」Jason走到Tim的面前，兩隻手放在男生的手側，稍後欠身讓自己可以對上他的眼眸。

男人渾身散發著威士忌的味道，在他說話的時候，威士忌的味道透過空氣中竄進Tim的鼻腔裡。湖水綠緊盯他的雙眼，如同野狼盯上了獵物般的散發著紅光。如果說剛才那一口威士忌並沒有讓Tim喝醉，Jason的靠近讓他產生醉意。「你醉了。」Tim的陳述讓Jason嗤之以鼻，腦袋只繼續向男生靠去。「我醉了嗎？或是你才是醉的那個呢，鳥寶寶？」

「你喝高了。」Tim怔怔地看著Jason站直了身體，幾乎把身軀貼到Tim的身上。上帝是不公平的，在Jason死後，Bruce讓他所做的訓練幾乎比Dick和Jason的嚴格數倍，可是男人的軀體卻幾乎要比他強壯兩倍。Tim不得不抬起頭看向男人，在男生成為義警的這幾年，他早就能讀憧不同人眼神裡的含義。現在Jason的眼神足以讓他顫抖，然而他不確定自己現在是恐懼還是興奮。

Jason低著頭看向快被自己抱在懷裡的Tim，鼻尖已經觸碰在男生的鼻子上。「你還沒回答我的問題，Timbo。」Tim早就把剛才Jason的問題拋諸腦後，況且男人的距離讓他無法好好地思考。「怎樣才算是成年人？」Jason的嘴巴貼在Tim的耳邊說，引誘夏娃的毒蛇在吐舌，濕熱的氣息讓敏感的男生控制不住顫抖。醉意和灼熱蒙蔽了Tim的知覺，他無法清晰地思考，更別說是回應Jason的話。

看見Tim沒有反應，Jason的行為大膽起來。「這樣？」他試探地用舌頭把Tim的耳珠捲進嘴巴裡，惹得Tim往一旁聳起肩膀，雙手自然不過地搭在男人強壯的前臂上。感覺到Tim沒有反抗，Jason放肆地沿著Tim的頸線向下輕吻，直到到達他的頸窩間，含糊不清地說道︰「這樣？」Jason肆無忌憚地張開嘴巴，輕咬暴露在外的肌膚，搔癢感讓Tim嘴唇微啟，呼出沉重的呼吸聲。

「還是這樣？」Jason滿意地看著他在Tim脖子上留下的紅印，獎勵地在印記上親了一口後，又再次讓自己可以對上男生的臉。這次他沒有半分猶豫，準確地捕捉男生的唇瓣。Jason的吻甚至比威士忌更辛辣，就像他本人一樣霸道，Tim只得承受對方狂暴的吻。男人要把他的氧氣抽走，直到昏昏沉沉的Tim感覺到Jason把他的手，撩起了他的衛衣，帶有薄繭的指尖撫上了他的皮膚時，男生才猛然回過神來，觸電似的用力地把Jason推開。

世界彷彿凝固在這個時刻，Tim不想拒絕Jason，沒有人知道他等待這個時機多久。不過他知道Jason醉了，這不是他的本意，他們的關係的確有所改善，但不代表Jason想要他。Jason不會想要自己的代替品，而Tim也不需要多一個讓對方恨他的理由。「這太過火了。」Tim一把將Jason推開便徑自離開，不敢回頭看向站在原地的男人，怕自己會忍不住繼續剛才的行為。

Jason沒有追上他，他們之後也沒有把這件事拿出來說，彷彿Jason本不知道發生過這種事情般。過了幾天後就像之前一樣，偶爾和他一起夜巡。這讓Tim鬆了口氣，證明了他的想法是對的，Jason當時確實醉得一塌糊塗。雖然Tim渴望和Jason取得接觸，但至少Jason沒有做出讓他後悔的事情，他能接受這個結果。

-

Tim有很多個身份，Drake的孩子、Wanye的養子，Wayne Enterprise的代理CEO、前學生、前任羅賓，還有現任紅羅賓。當事情涉及到後面三個角色的時候，對於Tim來說，一切好辦。可當事情關係到Wayne養子和WE的代理CEO的時候，噢，天啊，Tim恨死了那種時候。不，不是那種時候，是現在這個時候。

他的頭痛得要命，也無法集中注意力。大概是剛才綁匪用車撞到他的車上時，衝擊讓他腦震盪。Tim深呼吸了一口氣，慢慢讓自己可以集中精神分析現況。先是指頭，再是趾頭，他能好好地活動它們。不過光是這樣小小的動作，Tim便已經感覺到比剛才更疲勞，大概是綁匪給他注射了某種藥物。OK，很好，至少他無需經歷腦震盪的眩暈感，感謝WE製造的汽車。

現在他坐在椅子上，雙眼被一根布條蒙住了視線，嘴巴塞了一團布。Tim希望那至少是一塊乾淨的布，上一次綁架他的人給他塞的那塊布，大概是在廚房中擦了幾年桌子的的抹布，那股腐爛的酸臭味在他口腔裡停留了數天，想到那味道他現在就可以反嘔出來。他的雙手被一根麻繩綁住，Tim雙手手腕向左右撐開，仍然可以移動，如果他是紅羅賓的話，他可以輕易地解脫開來，不過他現在的身份是被綁架的WE代理CEO，所以……Tim只能嘆一口氣。

他的雙腳並被分別綁在椅腳上，試探地用鞋尖踏在地板上，清脆的聲音在房間內回盪。不不不，這不是房間，這是一個貨櫃。Tim對於自己身處的地方大概有頭緒，他深呼吸了一口氣，空氣中混雜著潮濕的氣味。這些綁匪是否可以有點創意，不要總是在Gotham碼頭進行非法的事情？不過不管怎樣，現在Tim只能等待有誰把他在這個場景中解救出來，也許他可以趁這段時間休息一會，最近的他太忙碌了。在他被營救出去以後，他還得繼續著手調查最近謠傳的一宗軍火交易。

想到這點，Tim不禁在思考，這一次會是誰來把他救出來？上上次是羅賓，上一次是夜翼，這次會是蝙蝠俠嗎？作為名人的壞處是，他是犯罪分子的目標，而作為名人的好處是，他被綁架的消息很快便會傳開來，這會加快其他人知道自己被綁架的消息。不過那個綁匪到底給他下了多重的藥，該死的他竟然沒有一絲力氣。

「咔吱」一聲，貨櫃的大門被開啟了，Tim馬上垂下頭，在沒有確定對方是否解救他之前，他會繼續假裝自己還沒清醒過來。大概是看到他並沒有醒過來，綁匪把他的手腳的束縛解開，輕鬆地把他用公主抱的方法抱了起來。單憑對方的手勁和身軀，他的綁匪是個成年男人。Tim感覺到男人把他放在一張並不柔軟的床墊上，緊接而來的是枱燈開啟的聲音，他身上的衣服也開始被脫掉。

雖然身體無法使出力氣，但是Tim的腦袋足夠清晰地一下總結出，這人不是要錢，他要的是自己的身體。Tim知道自己現在不能用出多大的力氣，他需要等待適當的時機反擊。男人先把他的上衣扯開，鈕扣「啪噠」一聲地掉落在地上，粗糙的手握著他的手臂翻來覆去，彷彿在尋找甚麼一樣。直到對方一無所獲，又開始急躁地把Tim的褲子拉走，Tim的身上只有他的內褲遮蓋他的身軀。

男人把他的左腳拉開的時候，終於感嘆地說道︰「噢，我的靈魂伴侶…..」Tim未曾聽過這個男人的聲音，但從對方說話的口氣當中，他大概認為自己就是他的靈魂伴侶。Tim已經有好一段時間沒有想起關於靈魂伴侶的事情，而他甚至到現在都不知道那自稱是他靈魂伴侶的人長甚麼樣子。如果對方不是自己真正的靈魂伴侶，那麼他就是一個有妄想症的綁架犯。如果對方是他真正的靈魂伴侶，那麼那個Tim到底應該用甚麼心情面對這個人。

Tim不由得緊張起來，他不想要，他不想要一個他根本不願意擁有的人成為他的靈魂伴侶。可是男人的手已經觸碰在他的印記上，意識到沒有發生任何反應的時候，Tim呼出那不知何時屏住了的氣息。感謝上帝，這個不認識的奇怪男人不是他的靈魂伴侶。

「不可能，Timothy是我的靈魂伴侶，是我的。」男人來回觸碰Tim的記號，發現確實並沒有任何反應後，禁不住惱羞成怒地低吼。可是他不會停下來的，就算Tim不是他的命定之人，他也會讓他成為自己的人。當男人的手開始曖昧地撫過他的大腿時，Tim終於抑制不住恐懼以及反抗的本能。他一手把嘴裡的布拿出來，一手把蒙在眼睛上的布條扯下來，小腿用力地向男人的腰部踢去，後者吃痛地跌坐在地上。

男人瞪大雙眼，難以置信地說︰「不可能，他們說這足以讓他睡一天……」Tim盯著男人的模樣，試圖回想自己是否有見過這個金髮的男人，結論是︰他沒有。少年想靠在牆邊站起來，可是剛才的動作已經超出了現在他可以做的活動量，他只可以靠在牆邊坐下來，暗暗希望藥效盡快消失。看出了Tim仍然沒有力氣反抗自己，男人一剎便找回自信，他爬回坐墊上，拉著Tim無力的雙腿把他拖回來。

「你是我的，Timothy。」男人不加思索地讓腦袋埋在Tim的頸窩間，用力地啃咬他的脖子。Tim的雙手不斷想把身上的男人推開，但是他無法施出多大的力氣，他已經很長一段時間沒有感覺到恐慌，直到現在。「離我遠點。」男人的舌頭和嘴巴上一直移動，從他的脖子到肩上一直留下一條水痕。Tim不想在他不願意的情況下被觸碰，光是這樣想像他就要反嘔出來。

他不想要這樣，他無法接受自己明明有能力，但是只能無助地讓男人傷害自己。無力感佔據了Tim的內心，他寧願對方殺死他，也不想被侵犯。Tim已經有很長一段時間沒有感到如絲恐懼，隨著男人的雙手和嘴巴的移動，他無法阻止覺得自己變髒的感覺。天，他討厭自己就像手無寸鐵的小姑娘一樣，可他他媽的無法控制自己！到底他們甚麼時候到達這裡？Tim的理智在這樣想，而他的內心有一股聲音告訴他——很快就有誰到來。

他才剛這樣想完，倉庫的門外傳來兩聲槍響，緊接而來的是一陣門扉被踢開的聲音。這馬上吸引了二人的注意，Tim看向門外，在他意識到對方是誰之前，他的嘴巴已經呼出了一口氣。狹小的空間傳出了扣下機板，以及Jason充滿怒氣的聲音︰「放開他。」男人被盛怒中的紅頭罩用槍指著而嚇壞了，仍然用雙肘撐在Tim的腦袋側，絲毫沒有移動半分。

「我說，你他媽給我放開他！」Jason毫不猶豫地向男人不遠處的床舖開了一槍，姆指瞬間已經再扣了一下機板，男人終於被這巨響嚇得往一旁爬開。紅頭罩大步地走到床邊，一手揪起男人的衣領，把他往一旁拉去，拳頭發狠地擊到男人的臉上，馬上留下一個又一個紫紅的瘀青。雖然Jason仍然帶著他的頭罩，但Tim似乎可以透過頭罩看到Jason眼中危險的鮮紅。Tim甚至能夠聽到拳頭擊到骨頭上那清脆的聲音，男人已經被打得頭破血流，艱難地呼吸著，再這樣下去那個男人可能會死掉。

不，即使那個男人綁架他，甚至差點侵犯了他，可男人並沒有得逞，對方也不致落得死亡的下場，更別說Tim不想看到Jason殺人。「Jason。」沉醉在憤怒中的Jason並沒有聽到Tim的呼喚，繼續一味揮動他的拳頭。Tim知道以他現在的力氣並不足以阻止Jason，他撐著疲憊不已的身軀走到紅頭罩身邊，雙手握住對方的手臂，再一次堅定地喊到︰「Jay，別。」這一次男生的聲音終於傳到對方的耳裡，Jason馬上停止了動作，房間只回盪紅頭罩粗重的呼吸聲。

「他傷害了你。」Jason的聲音低沉又沙啞，就像野獸在低吼一樣。Tim沒有見過Jason這樣的反應，從來沒有，即使他知道對方的怒火並不是針對自己，他內心不由自主地緊張起來。「看著我，Jason。」被喚到的人沒有轉過頭看向他，Tim不得不放輕了語氣，幾乎是懇求地說︰「Jay，把頭罩拿下，然後看著我。」他的手已經無力再握著對方，然後他再補充一句︰「拜託了？」Jason終於緩慢地把頭罩拿下來，看到綁匪只能微弱地呼吸，已經處於昏迷的狀態後，才把目光轉移到Tim的身上。

Tim清楚地看見Jason的眼眸倏然縮了一下，本來放柔的神情再次僵硬起來。男生這時才想起剛才綁匪在他身上又啃又咬的，留了好多記號。而且他的雙腿還分開，最尷尬的是他渾身只穿著他的酒紅色四角內褲。操。Tim在心中暗罵到，可是他現在該死的沒有力氣找點甚麼蓋住自己。Jason比Tim的反應更快，他的眼睛移到不遠處的紅色襯衫上，看到衣服已經破碎後，即時把身上的皮衣脫下來蓋在Tim的身上。

男生的力氣已不足以支撐自己坐在床墊上，被抽空力氣的上身終於軟倒在Jason的懷中。「Tim？」Jason的語氣中帶著不容忽視的擔心，雙手也自然不過地環在Tim的肩上。「我沒事，不過他給我下了藥，現在沒力氣而已。」Tim閉上眼睛，嗅著Jason身上傳來的味道，汗水、潮濕，還有火藥味。「藥？」屬於Jason獨有的味道讓Tim安心下來，至少他現在可以放鬆剛才一直緊繃的神經。「不，不是你想的那種藥，我沒有感覺任何生理反應。」不只是他的氣味，還有他在耳邊輕聲說話的聲音。如果Tim現在還有力氣的話，也許他會在男人的懷中輕蹧數下。

「好，這很好。不過他有……你知道？」Jason一蛻剛才暴戾的神情，小心地斟酌自己的用字，擔心真的發生過甚麼事情。Tim知道他的意思，感受到男人的小心翼翼，他止不住劃出了一個笑容︰「不，你在他真正能做出甚麼事情之前便來到了。」Tim感覺到Jason的肩膀放鬆下來，可是對方的雙手抱得他更緊。「不用擔心，你的英雄已經把你救出來了。」聽到他這句話，男生想起了當年他偷偷跟著Jason在Gotham天台到處亂跑的時候，Jason總會和他救出來的人說出這話。

Tim輕笑地低喃︰「羅賓……」Jason靈光的耳朵捕捉到他喃喃地說了甚麼，不過因為Tim悶在自己的肩上，所以他沒聽清他所說的話，他只能猜測︰「你說羅賓？」男生點點頭，但並沒有進一步解釋他所說的話。「你可以把我帶到你的安全屋，還有告訴他們我安全了嗎？我不認為自己現在有力氣回自己的。而我需要休息一下。」Tim小聲地向Jason說，後者二話不說地答允了他的話︰「好，不過我先把他綁起來。」這次Tim不再反對他的意見，感受對方小心地把他安放到靠在牆邊，粗暴俐落地用綁匪綁著Tim的麻繩把他綁住，才回到Tim的身邊用公主抱的方式把他抱起來。

「噢天，這太尷尬了。」Tim現在全身只穿著他的內褲還有Jason的皮衣外套，他甚至只能靠在對方的懷裡讓他把自己帶走。他的抱怨只換來男人的輕笑︰「Timothy the Disney Princess.」Tim翻了下白眼︰「Fuck off.」他的回應讓男人笑得胸膛也在顫抖，Tim決定不再在這件事上發表任何意見︰「累了。」Jason馬上不再說話，小心地把男生抱回他的電單車，先把已經睡著了的男生安放到坐位上，再坐在男生的身後，把Tim困在自己的懷中。

知道男生睡著了，Jason有點放肆地把下巴放在Tim的肩膀上，感受他細碎的髮絲吹拂過他的臉頰。他的眼睛往下一瞥，看到Tim肩上被綁匪咬下了深淺不一的咬痕，他眼前一紅。如果不是Tim的聲音阻止了他，他絕對會當場打死那個男的。他怎麼敢把手放到Tim的身上，這種人就算只是把目光投到Tim的方向，他也會毫不猶豫地把他們的眼睛挖出來。

Jason知道Tim對自己沒有任何意思，說實話他也很能理解的，畢竟你知道，沒有誰會喜歡一個好幾次試圖殺死自己的人。即使他不配和男生並肩牽著手，至少他還有機會可以站在他附近陪在他身邊，保護他，對吧？Jason心裡很清楚，如果他們的相遇並非在那麼糟糕的情況的話，Tim絕對是他想要擁有的人。就算剛復活的他仍處於池水的影響，他還是注意到Tim那還沒蛻去嬰兒肥的臉頰，在Gotham的夜空奔跑的時候，會染上健康的紅潤。暗藍的眼眸在拯救了市民的時候，會發出閃閃生輝的光芒。

他明白自己和Tim是身處兩個不同世界的人，Jason只是個出生於犯罪巷的陰溝，經歷了許多垃圾事情，破碎不已的人。Tim有愛他的父母，美好的童年，要不是因為Jason，Tim根本不會和蝙蝠家有甚麼交集，更別說是走上這條如此危險的義警之路。Jason從來沒有開口向任何人承認過，但他確實從來沒有想過真的要殺死Tim。他固然為了Bruce沒有為自己報仇憤怒，而更讓他生氣的是，他怎麼敢再讓其他未成年擔當這樣的工作！於是他想測試Tim的能力，讓Tim知難而退，想要保護這個男生的安危。

男人選擇了最擅長，卻會對Tim帶來傷害的方法，希望可以趕走男生，可是Tim總是一次又一次證明自己的忠誠。Jason每一次見到Tim的時候，都會感覺到自己更喜歡這個男孩。他很聰明、忠心、執著、喜歡喝咖啡、不會照顧自己，而且和他在一起的感覺很對。那天晚上Jason並沒有真的那麼醉，他很清楚自己當時在做甚麼。當Tim沒有在一開始阻止他的時候，Jason以為自己有機會，只是就像他的人生一樣，要是事情開始有變好的跡象，他便會墜落至更深的谷底。

二人沒有再說過當晚發生的事情，這讓Jason某程度來說鬆了口氣。他那天故意越界，挑戰Tim的底線，心底甚至有一股聲音告訴他，男生是不會拒絕他的。他不清楚自己從何產生這種自信，但在Tim拒絕他的時候，他覺得世界裂開一塊。那晚對方說的最後一句話是︰「這太過火了。」Jason甚至無法讓自己跟上對方的腳步，連道歉的話也無法吐出，只能像膽小鬼一樣把所有錯誤歸咎於酒精上，不知該如何開口道歉。

當Jason聽說Tim被綁架這個消息後，他眼前盡是一片紅。這不是Tim第一次被人綁架，可這次經過了兩小時，綁匪仍然沒有任何要求，這是讓Jason最不安的地方。一般來說他們都是想要綁架Tim，以要脅W.E.給他們錢之類的。可沒有人知道綁架犯把Tim帶到哪裡，Jason直覺告訴他，Tim正是在Gotham碼頭。Gotham碼頭被非Jason的管轄範圍，不過這並不會阻止他想做的任何事情。雖然上一次直覺認為男生不會拒絕自己的想法是錯的，但這一次他還是決定按照心裡的想法去搜索，果然在貨櫃裡幸運地馬上找到Tim。

在他看到綁匪正趴在Tim身上，那頭金髮在Tim的肩膀不斷移動時，一直緊繃的弦瞬間斷裂。沒有人可以在Tim不願意的情況下碰他，就算是Jason自身也不可以。接下來是無止境的憤怒，一如當年他復活時那熟悉的烈焰，正在燒毀他。唯一讓他撿回理智，使他怒火消散的是Tim輕柔的觸摸，以及充滿擔憂的聲線。當他確保Tim安全以後，Jason會收拾那個綁匪。縱使Jason無比想要親手毀掉那個男人，不過Tim說不，而他會尊重對方的意見。

Jason把電單車停靠在安全屋附近，看到身邊沒有人以後，便抱起還在睡覺的Tim到他的安全屋。Tim在他的懷裡看上去還像個未成年一樣，因為藥效，Jason可以享受到Tim安穩的睡藝。他謹慎地把男生放到自己的床上，輕柔地把被子拉到他的肩膀。他確保Tim還在睡夢中以後，便再次踏上回到Gotham碼頭的路上，途中他還打電話給Alfred，讓他轉達他已經找到Tim，現在對方正在他的安全屋休息的消息。

如果任何人需要看到Tim的情況，紅頭罩真誠地建議他們明天再來搔擾男生，否則要是身上多了幾個洞，Jason並不會負責。還有他正在前往把綁匪捉拿到GCPD外面，活著的綁匪。他確保Alfred會好好地傳達以上的話以後，便一路駛回Gotham碼頭。

回到倉庫後，Jason看見奄奄一息的金髮男人還躺在床上，他把頭罩帶回腦袋上，一腳踩住對方的臉頰。「醒來。」疼痛使金髮男人吃力地睜開雙眼，發出可悲的低鳴。Jason蹲下來，扯著男人的頭髮，讓對方可以和自己平視，一字一句緩慢地吐出︰「如果你敢再把目光投到Tim的身上，我會親自把你找出來，把你的眼睛挖出來，再給你最漫長的死亡。」

看到男人刷白的神色，Jason滿意地繼續說︰「你現在還活著，只是因為Tim，僅只如此。 你明白了嗎？」沒有聽到滿意的回覆，Jason一把對方的腦袋往牆壁撞去，撞一下便說出一字︰「你、聽、見、了、嗎？」男人吃痛地慘叫，哭著點頭求饒。「很好。」Jason俐落地把男人敲暈，把他扛在肩上，直接把他打包到GCPD。

一切處理好後，Jason終於有空回到安全屋檢查Tim的狀況，看到男生不知如何從被窩中掙脫出來，側躺的身躺躺在被子之上，雙手屈曲墊在腦袋之下，白晢的身體毫無遮掩地展示在他面前。不，Tim身上還穿著他的皮衣，以及他的內褲，Jason在心中咆哮著提醒自己。現在Jason後悔不已，剛才他應該先給Tim穿上衣服和褲子才離開的。男生現在無意識的舉動快要把Jason不多的耐力磨掉，可他總不會似剛才的男人一樣，做出些Tim並沒有允許的事情。

Jason深吸一口氣，再把氣呼出。冷靜一點，Jason Peter fucking Todd，你可以的。他努力地在不打擾Tim睡眠的情況下，移動Tim身體，把男生身下的被子抽出來，把被子先推到一旁。辛苦地把Tim身下的被子拉回來後，他才發現對方根本就沒有醒過來的跡象。Jason看著平躺在床上的Tim，仔細地思考。既然Tim還在睡覺，那他乾脆給對方套上衣服吧。

他在衣櫃中拉出一件對他而言相對較的小的T恤，還有一條睡褲。僅只碰到Tim的光滑的皮膚，Jason差點控制不住自己想要多摸幾下，只得一直嘆氣。直到Tim穿上了Jason的衣服，他覺得自己的舉動更不明智。雖然對於Jason來說，那件黑色T恤過於緊身，但在Tim身上卻顯得如此寬大。而且大概因為Tim的腰肢比他的要纖細，褲子似乎輕輕用力便能拉下來。

男人揉著眉心嘆息，再次把男生包裹在被子裡，這次他特地把被角塞到Tim身下，但願他睡姿可以好點。安頓好Tim之後，Jason決定今晚睡沙發。他當然可以睡在自己的床上，畢竟那可是張雙人床，要容納他們兩個實在是輕鬆不已。只是他擔心自己會做出甚麼奇怪的事情，不只是他怕自己會對Tim做甚麼，還擔心自己會做惡夢，攻擊Tim。有時候Jason會夢到Joker，或是復活那會的事情。一次Roy在不知情的情況下想要幫助他，在他碰到自己以前，神智不清的Jason已經向他扣下機板，開了一槍。要不是Kory反應足夠快，Roy也許會吃了那發子彈。

他快速地沖洗身體，換了套乾淨的衣服後，便躺到沙發上調整好姿勢，打了個呵欠準備入睡。就在Jason迷迷糊糊聽到房間裡傳出痛苦的鳴叫時，他一瞬間便清醒過來，馬上大步走進房間，檢查Tim的狀況。男生的雙眼緊閉，不知何時已經在被窩中掙扎開來，額上沾上了細碎的汗水。

「Tim。」Jason嘗試喚醒對方，可是男生仍然在夢中沒有回到現實，他只得把手放到男生肩上，把他搖醒︰「Tim，醒過來。」在他的手碰到Tim的肩膀時，男生倏然瞪開了雙眸，一把抓住Jason搭在肩上的手，俐落地把對方拖到床上，翻過身便一屁股坐在Jason的後背上，雙手把Jason的手箝制在背後。知道這是義警當久了的本能，Jason抑制想反擊的衝動，讓Tim制服自己。他可以聽到才醒的Tim急速地呼吸，聲音微微地顫抖︰「你該死的別再碰我。」

語氣的不穩定讓Jason不住在內心嘆息，他藏起那若有似無的苦澀，在不掙脫對方的情況下揮揮手掌︰「很高興你恢復了力氣，鳥寶寶。」背對著Tim的Jason並沒有看到男生緩慢地眨眨眼睛，逐漸回過神來，放開對Jason雙手的箝制。理智回來的時候，男生終於意識到自己身下的是Jason，馬上移離男人的後背。

「抱歉，我沒看到是你。」Tim坐在床上看向同樣坐起來的Jason，後者只是不經意地搖搖頭，絲毫不在意剛才的小意外。Jason翻過身，讓自己背靠床上；Tim則維持坐姿，雙腿屈曲到胸前，誰都沒有先開口。「你想談談嗎？」Jason打破這舒適的沉默，扭頭看著一直沒把視線放在他身上的Tim。男生猶豫片刻搖頭拒絕，Jason也沒有強迫他。

在Jason可以開口問對方需要甚麼之前，Tim就像知道他要說甚麼一樣，搶先回答︰「你可以……在這裡陪我嗎？」似乎沒有想到Tim會這樣想，Jason愣住數秒，前者以為他這樣的請求太過，馬上晃晃手說︰「忘記它吧，我知道這……」Jason沒等他說完就打斷他的話︰「不，躺下來吧Timmy。」Tim咬著下唇，躺在Jason的身邊。「謝謝你，Jason。」他們平躺在床上，看著天花板，同時在腦海中想像自己要是可以和對方抱在一起睡的感覺，只是他們都認為自己沒有機會。

「小事。」我會把一切你需要的都給你，而你不用為此致謝。Jason把這句話嚥回肚皮裡，沒有說出口。取而代之，他提醒對方睡在自己身邊可能會發生的事情︰「不過你知道，我有可能會做惡夢，所以小心點就好。」Tim扭過頭看向Jason，誠懇地說︰「你不會傷害我的，我知道。」Jason的內心在叫囂︰不，我已經傷害過你！不要相信我！

最終Jason只是摸摸鼻子說︰「希望吧。晚安了，Timbers。」Tim收回了目光，輕柔地回應︰「晚安，Jay。」他們本以為在這個情況下，會因為喜歡的人在身旁，無法入眠。事實證明他們的想法是錯的，甚至是完全相反，這是他們最近經歷過最好的睡眠。

Jason是被陽光散落在臉上喚醒的，他瞇著眼睛把懷中人抱得更緊，嘗試把臉埋到對方的髮間，想要阻止陽光的詛咒。他一點沒有想要清醒的欲望，他已經有數不清的夜晚沒有好好進睡，沒有人可以阻止他繼續睡覺。不，有人可以阻止他睡覺，就是他雙手緊擁的人。Jason艱難地睜開雙眼，迷糊地對焦在懷中那熱度，看到的是翹起來的一頭黑髮，粉唇微啟，把氣息都呼到他身上。這時他才反應過來，他喜歡的男生正他媽該死地窩在他懷裡睡覺！

操！這甚麼情況！Jason隱約記得他們在睡覺之前，他有刻意保持紳士距離，以免自己起了甚麼不應該有的反應。他們肯定是在睡覺的時候，不小心地摟在一起。Tim的氣息一直拍打在他的肩上，一隻手搭在他的腰上，另一隻手則放到Jason的心臟處。睡得香甜的男生因為暖意而把臉頰烘得紅潤。Jason的眼睛因為眼前的美景而瞪直，這是他夢寐以求想在每天睜眼就能看到的景象，上帝啊，Tim聞起來該死的香，抱起來該死的軟。

Jason決定在自己有甚麼不應該有的反應之前，小心地讓自己離開。他選擇先轉過身，正當他動起他的大腿時，才發現他們的腿早就糾纏在一起。Tim的左腿搭在Jason的右腿上，在其之上是Tim的右腿，然後是Jason的左腿。簡單而言他的右腿被Tim的雙腿夾得牢牢的，比這更糟的是男生的這個動作，讓自己柔軟的器官貼在Jason的大腿根部。

外加，Tim被他的動作弄得有甦醒的跡象，可是還沒足以讓男生真正醒過來。反倒惹來男生不滿的悶哼，身體向熱源更靠一步，嘴巴幾乎貼在男人肩上。Jason絕望地想︰不，誰能來打救我。沉醉在絕望的他沒注意到自己的雙手把男生抱得更緊，忽視內心滿足的哼聲。Tim還是迷迷糊糊的醒過來了，Jason看著那雙暗藍色的眼眸逐點睜開，從失焦到對焦，驚慌地抬頭，連瞳孔也縮小了，直至看到抱著他的人是自己，瞳孔馬上回復正常大小，僵直的身軀也放鬆下來。

男生本想垂著頭再次回到溫熱的懷抱裡，猛然又抬起頭，雙手抵在Jason的胸膛上，難以置信地喃道︰「甚麼？」Jason禁不住被他的遲鈍逗笑，遺忘了剛才自己也是那個不知所措的人。Tim在他的懷中掙脫開來，對於自己為甚麼會在男人的懷中毫無頭緒，可在他看到自己身穿Jason的衣物時，似乎是理解到所發生的事情。他深呼吸一口氣︰「你方便把手機借給我嗎？我要聯絡Bruce他們，但我的手機應該還在那輛車上。」Jason在他話還沒說完之前，便把自己放在茶几上的手機遞給Tim。

「我去做點吃的。」不等Tim回應，Jason便走到廚房，把空間留給男生。Tim熟練地輸入了Bruce的私人電話，撥出時看到Jason把Bruce的名字改成Asshole，不由得輕笑出聲。在這個距離下，Jason仍然可以勉強聽到他們的對話。「嗯，我沒事，他沒能做出甚麼。」「對……我現在在Jason的安全屋。」「他大概認為我是他的靈魂伴侶，可我沒有印記。」「三點記者會嗎？嗯，我很快到。」

聽到Tim的口中吐出「靈魂伴侶」四字後，Jason的左手下意識地撫過右手手臂內側的靈魂伴侶印記，那只是一條直線，誰他媽的標記會是一條平平無奇的直線？他一邊煎班戟，一邊思考這個問題。詢問別人是否有靈魂伴侶並不禮貌，他有時候會思考Tim是否也擁有靈魂伴侶，他幾乎可以肯定男生如果有的話，肯定不會是自己。得知Tim沒有標記的一瞬，他幾乎是鬆了口氣，至少他不需要擔心自己多一個潛在的敵人。

二人在安全屋裡分享早午餐，Tim的車昨天已經被撞毀，而要趕上記者會的話，他來不及等Alfred來接自己。最終只得先穿著眼前紅頭罩的衣服，讓他把自己送回安全屋裡，把身上寬大的衣服脫掉。然後以最快的速度更換衣服，收拾好自己，再被紅頭罩先生把他送回到W.E.。Tim來不及和Bruce說話，眨眼之間已經走到了記者會的桌前坐下來，應付他早已經習慣的記者們。

Jason沒有等Tim，這不是他喜歡待的場合。他獨自走到大廈旁的一條小巷，熟練地拿出一根煙，想要把它點燃時才發現，身上沒有打火機，他只得無可奈何地繼續叼著香煙。在十三歲那年，Jason的手上多了一個印記，那年也是他成為羅賓的時候。他那時總是很興奮，想要遇到命中注定的人，希望可以和他的靈魂伴侶共渡餘生。只是一切想像都在他十六歲的時候被扼殺了，沒有人會想要一個死而復生的靈魂伴侶。

況且他的印記實在過於簡單，他無法憑這條直線推測出誰是他的靈魂伴侶，久而久之他也不再在意。加上他早就不知不覺地喜歡上第三任羅賓，Tim有著一切羅賓應有的特質，聰明、勇敢、忠誠，甚至比Dick和Jason更了解羅賓的定位，他很難想像誰不會被他吸引。如果他可以擁有Tim Drake的話，他不需要他的靈魂伴侶，更何況他本就不想尋找那個代表物是一條直線的人。

「Jay，你還在這裡？」熟悉的聲線讓Jason馬上抽離了自身的思緒，定睛一看，是已經換回衛衣和黑色長褲的男生。Jason下意識地把手上的香煙收回煙盒中，拍了拍身上不存在的灰塵，看向從後樓梯溜出來的Tim。「嘿，記者會已經完了？」走到Jason旁的Tim朝他點點頭，雙手插在衛衣的口袋裡繼續說︰「Tam讓我今天回去休息。」話畢，他們再沒有說話。

誰也沒有開口說話，但空氣中並沒有瀰漫尷尬的氣氛，相反他們只是這樣待在對方身邊就能感受到那股平靜。Tim低著頭看向腳尖，內心有一把聲音在慫恿他開口，讓自己說出靈魂伴侶的事情，不過他不明白為何會有這樣的鼓動，他拒絕了內心的衝動，只是用手把微長的髮絲勾到耳背後。

Tim現在看上去更小一隻，Jason無比的想要把對方更擁入懷，但他不能。「我送你回大宅吧。」Jason這樣建議，然後大步邁向他停靠不遠處的電單車旁，Tim跟上了他的腳步。當他們到底大宅的時候，理所當然只有Alfred在。Tim拒絕了Alfred的黃瓜三文治，直接回房間打算「休息」一下，而Alfred給Jason投向「那種」表情，讓他不要給Tim工作的神情。Jason內心嘆了口氣便跟著Tim走到男生的房間。

不出所料，Tim已經開啟電腦，衣服也沒有更換便準備把沒有完成的工作處理完成。Jason一把用雙手放到對方的胳肢窩間，將他在坐著的位置上提起來，把他放到床上坐著。Tim瞪著Jason，嚴肅地說︰「我要工作，Jason。」Jason則低著頭，眼睛瞇起來盯著眼前的男生︰「不，你要休息，今天沒有工作。」他們在原地大眼瞪小眼，Jason決定把底牌亮出來︰「不要逼我找Dick。」Tim瞇起暗藍色的雙眼，雙手環抱在胸前，對他所說的話嗤之以鼻，篤定地說︰「不，你不會的。」

「是嗎？或者我可以下去和Alf說，看看到時候怎樣？」這是Jason底牌中的底牌，而他知道Tim一定會接受的。果不其然，Tim堅持了五秒剛才的戒備姿勢，最終舒出一口氣︰「Fine。」Jason滿意地揉揉他的頭髮，男生仍然狠狠地盯著他，不滿地說︰「你不讓我工作，而我現在不累，那你想我幹甚麼。」男人環顧房間四周，禁不住勾起嘴角，Tim瞬間知道對方的意圖。

「我恨你。」Tim一邊把最後的東西放好，一邊向站在書櫃收拾的Jason說到。「Hmm，我知道你愛我。」Jason毫不羞愧的戲謔，讓Tim不住翻了個白眼。「你相冊也太多了。」Jason把東西放置妥當以後，好奇地看著從1到10排好的黑色相冊，指尖在書脊上掃過。這個時候Tim已經走到他的旁邊，語帶自豪︰「我以前很喜歡拍照。」

「我可以看嗎？」得到Tim的允許後，Jason才把記著「1」的相冊拿出來看，然後一本一本的看。裡面放著Tim剛出生、在Jack Drake和Janet Drake懷中，還有一些充滿傻氣的照片，坐在嬰兒車上的他，滿臉被兒童吃的蘋果蓉覆蓋著，暗藍色的眼睛無辜地凝視著鏡頭，手中還拿著一小罐蘋果蓉。下一張是他站在影樓裡，背景是黃色的色紙，Tim看上去大約4到5歲左右，身上穿著一件白色的T恤，以及淺藍色的牛仔連身褲，臉上掛起一個勉強的笑容，眼睛緊張地看著鏡頭。

「我以為你剛剛說以前很喜歡拍照。」眼見Tim在好幾張照片中同樣露出緊張的神色，Jason忍不住泛起一個溫柔的笑容，Tim看上去實在太可愛，他不禁在心裡想，如果自己可以早點認識這個男生，也許那就能獨佔Tim的一切。「我喜歡給別人或是風景拍照，但那段時間的我可能有點鏡頭恐懼症之類，我猜？那時候我總覺得相機會有怪獸出來吃了我。」Tim探過頭看向Jason看到的照片，憶起當時對於鏡頭的不安感。

聽到他的解釋，Jason忍俊不禁大笑，這真的是太可愛了。可是Tim無法理解他笑的原因，皺起眉頭看向和自己並肩的Jason說︰「甚麼，你小時候沒有害怕的東西嗎？」Jason繼續翻弄Tim的相簿，不太在意地回應︰「如果你是在犯罪巷出生的話，沒有甚麼會讓人真正的感到害怕。」在Tim能表達出歉意之前，Jason便接著說下去︰「你知道我為甚麼會成為羅賓嗎？因為我被他抓到我在偷蝙蝠車的輪胎。」他知道如果他不說些甚麼轉移Tim的視線的話，對方會對他的經歷感覺抱歉。這是他最不希望收到的感受，特別是從Tim身上收到。

Tim果然被他的話引開了注意，眼眸中寫滿了難以置信，粉唇微啟︰「不可能。」雖然Tim小時候一直跟蹤蝙蝠俠和羅賓，但他不知道Jason成為羅賓的事情，想像到他的童年英雄如此勇敢，他禁不住勾起一個笑容。「我確實很棒，我知道。」Jason笑著感受Tim的目光，繼續翻看Tim的相簿，他已經看到第三本了。直到看到其中的一些照片時，Jason愣住了，那是Tim和他的父母和The Flying Grayson的合照。

「你那個時候就認識Dick？」Jason忽然感到心頭溢上一陣酸意，為甚麼Dick總是第一個，每一次都是他。Tim和Jason的身體貼得更近，男生的右肩已經貼在男人的左肩上，對於Jason內心的暗涌他絲毫不自知，愉快地回應︰「嗯，那時候父母把我帶到Haly's Circus。也是因為這樣，我在第一任羅賓身上看出了Dick的動作，所以才會知道你們的身份。」

Jason握著相冊的力度越來越大，Dick Grayson永遠是那個黃金男孩，而他永遠是那個犯罪巷出生的男生，他不可能比得上他。「你這麼喜歡他，甚至可以認出他的動作？」Jason忍耐著熟悉的憤怒，反覆在內心提醒自己沒有資格生氣。低著頭看自己過往照片的Tim沒有察覺Jason的異樣，繼續帶著笑意解釋︰「我那個時候很崇拜他，當時在電視中也認出了他的動作，然後我便開始跟著蝙蝠俠和羅賓。」Tim把相冊翻到他9歲那年，讓Jason可以一覽他當時的小作品。

雖然Jason全身浸滿了醋意，但是他仍然被Tim所拍的照片震驚到。「那時候你多大了？」Tim自豪地笑著回應︰「9歲，我在9歲的時候開始跟蹤他們。」Jason差點被這答案嗆到，不敢相信自己所聽到的。「你9歲的時候開始跟蹤我們，而我們沒有任何一個人注意到？操，Timmy，你太棒了。」Jason一手按著Tim的腦袋，把男生摟到懷裡，獎勵似地揉揉他的腦袋。Tim沒有反抗，只是在Jason的懷中吃吃地笑著。Jason的左手捧著相冊，右臂還搭在Tim的肩上，手則在翻弄相冊。

「當Bruce後來知道這件事之後，給了我關於『小孩在夜間獨自在犯罪巷有多危險』的訓話，我還知道他為了被跟蹤而不自知這件事，苦惱了很久。」隨著Jason翻弄相冊，Tim不禁回憶起當時的情景，同時和Jason解釋。看著Bruce和Dick的照片，有些是Tim在地面上拍攝，有些在天台上，有些他甚至根本不知道Tim是怎樣攀到那種地方偷拍。「你自己拿著相機在犯罪巷裡跟著我們實在太危險了，我實在不知道你這樣怎能活到現在。」Tim得意地笑著︰「我可是向最好的學習。」Jason沒有放開他，繼續一手把他抱在裡中，一邊看相冊。

Bruce和Dick，第四和第五本全是關於他們的，Jason很好奇到底Tim是否有拍攝過自己當羅賓時的照片。可就算他沒有跟蹤自己，Jason理智上還是明白的。畢竟他不是黃金男孩，也不是神奇小子，就算不被看到也是能夠理解的。直到Jason翻開了第六本相冊，仍然看到裡面滿是Bruce和Dick，終於按捺不住內心的酸意。在他準備把相冊合起來放好的時候，他看見自己的身影。

「你當時就知道我是羅賓？」Jason看著還是羅賓的他，擁有他現在無法再展露的燦爛笑容，不住用手指掃過照片中的自己。Tim內心倏然感覺到一陣緊張，他知道從這裡開始，後面全部幾乎都是Jason的照片，希望對方不會看出甚麼。「我很聰明。」Tim沒有說出口的，是他當時對對方的迷戀，讓他幾乎想要跟蹤Jason Todd本人，而非這個戴著面具的第二任羅賓。

Jason哼聲回應，繼續翻弄著Tim的相冊。相簿裡幾乎全是自己，就連蝙蝠俠也只佔了少數。他本來以為在自己成為羅賓之後，Tim的相機主角便會成為夜翼，而非當時的自己，這意外驚喜讓Jason情不自禁地展開一個微笑。「你那時候真的很喜歡羅賓。」這句陳述句讓Tim不禁紅了臉頰，心底小聲地回應他的話︰並不是因為羅賓，而是因為那是你。

Tim本確定自己沒有把這話說出口，可是Jason的反應讓他產生懷疑，對方眉頭輕皺，語帶猶豫地開口︰「你剛說話了嗎？」Tim咬著下唇，搖頭回應︰「沒，我甚麼都沒說。」Jason半信半疑地回過頭，繼續查看相冊的收藏。男人縱然沒有說出口，但他不由得一直觀察照片上的日期，差不多每天都有記錄。也許他應該覺得毛骨悚然，有人一直在自己不知情的情況下跟蹤自己，可那個是Tim，他喜歡了很久的男生。Jason把10本相冊都看完，發現直到Jason 16歲死亡之後，Tim再也沒有拍攝過照片。

Jason把相冊放回原位，一條手臂卻仍然圍在Tim的鎖骨上，另一隻手則試探地圈在男生的腰上，把他擁到懷裡。Tim沒有拒絕他的親暱，Jason下巴自然不過地擱在男生的肩膀上。「這是你昨天提到羅賓的原因？因為我救了你？」Tim放任自己靠在Jason的胸膛裡，雙手搭在對方的前臂上。「算是吧？那是因為你說到︰『你的英雄已經把你救出來了。』你以前總是會這樣和被你救出來的人說。」

「你知道這個？天，當時你到底有多接近我。」Jason上下起伏的胸腔讓Tim閉上雙眼，感受男人打在自己耳窩上的氣息。「足夠接近可以聽到你說話，不夠接近成為你的朋友。」環著Tim的雙手把他抱得更緊，男生整個身體幾乎要被男人完全籠罩著。「如果那時候我知道你的存在，我會和你成為朋友的。」Tim開啟雙眸，聲音中帶著難以察覺的顫抖︰「你不知道這句話對我來說有多重要。」

夕陽西下，暖陽的餘韻散落在他們的腳邊，二人就像凝固在此刻一樣，沒有說話，同樣沒有移動。Tim在Jason的懷中轉過身，抬起頭看向男人。即使在這般昏暗的環境，Jason猶可看見那雙在漆黑閃亮的暗藍色眼眸，現在它們正映出Jason的臉頰，只反射他的倒影。「Jason……」Tim的手不知不覺溜到Jason的脖子後，捂著他的腦袋把他拉下來，鼻尖抵上男人的。

「那時候我最想做的，是成為羅賓的朋友。」Tim凝視那片湖水綠，他還記得Jason在死前的眼眸是藍色的。直到他後來在拉撒路之池復活之後，才轉變成現在的湖水綠，就像那綠色的池水一樣，危險卻一眼難忘。「羅賓的朋友？」Jason不肯定Tim是泛指兩位羅賓，還是只是Dick。Tim似乎看出了他的困惑，直至踮起腳在男人的嘴角烙下一吻，希望這足夠讓對方了解自己的心意。

「讓我更具體一點，只是你的朋友。」然而Jason卻僵在原地，一聲不響，也沒有回應Tim的親吻。Jason的腦海裡只想到他頭幾次看到Tim的場景，他想起自己多次讓Tim身陷險境。而這個男生早就知道自己的身份，還想當自己的朋友，也許自己還是對方的童年偶像。他想要結交朋友的人卻一而再，再而三想殺了他。天，他真的不配成為Tim的朋友。就算Tim現在給了一定的暗示，他也無法好好的接受。

Jason放開了抱著Tim的雙手，搖頭後退了幾步。「我很抱歉，Tim，為了以前對你做過的事情。」Tim不惑地看著他，無法理解為何氣氛突然轉變。「我不明白，Jay。」他本來以為在剛才的氛圍下，一切都會順利，也許有那麼一點機會，Jason同樣喜歡自己。可是男人現在看起來很痛苦，還很難過，Tim不明白，可是他的心卻為此而疼痛不已。

「你值得更好的。」Jason拋下這句話以後，便頭也不回地從窗外離開，把滿腹疑惑的Tim留在原地。陽光早就已經悄悄落幕，在Jason離開的瞬間，Tim才發現自己被黑暗包圍了。他沒有跟上Jason，漆黑的房間中只有他和黑暗，以及Jason話中的意味。Tim將會面對落荒而逃的Jason，他很清楚這點。不過他了解Jason，現在不是適當的時候。伴隨單電車的聲音越駛越遠，Tim最終只能吐出一口嘆息。

-

一如Tim所料，Jason果然一直在躲避他，不僅電話不接，就連對方應有的夜巡路線也逮不住他。距離那個晚上，他們大概三個星期沒有說上一句話了。這對Tim來說過於不好受，就連他的身體也因為回復以前不穩定的作息，而變得疲憊不已。Tim不想再無止境地等下去，他自問已經給Jason足夠時間讓他冷靜下來，而現在就是那個時候。

Tim黑進Jason的手機裡，還有監視他知道的紅頭罩安全屋附近的監控，不消片刻便找到了他所躲藏的安全屋位置，轉身以最快速度到達對方所在的位置。

他小心地從安全屋的窗戶爬進裡面，Jason正趴在床上睡覺。Tim躡手躡腳走到男人的邊上，正當他還在思考要如何喚醒對方，Jason便已經一把拉著他的手，把他拖到床上。眨眼間，Tim便已經躺在Jason的身下，雙手被壓在頭頂上，對方不留情地坐在他的腹部上，在太陽穴邊傳來扣下機板的聲音。男生絲毫不在意地等待對方真正清醒過來，畢竟這是義警的習慣。

花費了幾秒回過神後，Jason終於看到身下的人是Tim，無名的火氣瞬間竄上心頭。「操，Tim，你不可以突然在別人睡覺的時候，潛進他人的地方！我有可能會殺了你！」Jason在Tim的身上下來，將手槍放到茶几上，自己則坐在床邊，貌似懊惱地把手插在頭髮裡。Tim坐在男人身邊，把腦袋靠對方赤裸的肩上，輕聲卻堅定地說︰「我相信你。」

「你不能突然來，然後說相信我。」聽到Tim的話，Jason疲憊地把臉埋在雙掌間，他不想進行接下來這場對話。「Jay，看著我，我相信你。」Tim強行用雙手把Jason的腦袋轉過來，好讓男人的雙眼可以對上自己的。Jason知道他所說的話是真的，他並沒有質疑Tim對自己的信任，只是他不配擁有這份信任。

他把Tim的手拍掉，這一次他仍舊選擇和以前一樣，以傷害Tim的方法讓他知難而退。「你不應該相信我，Kid。你甚至根本不了解我。」Tim沒有因雙手被拍開而感到苦惱，以一貫固執的眼神迎上Jason的雙眼。「我了解你，所以我相信你。」該死的、固執的Timothy Drake。Jason在心中咒罵到。

「我差點殺了你，至少3次。」Jason的友情提醒並沒有讓Tim動搖，反倒讓後者有些得意地說︰「我剛才說了3遍相信你，所以扯平了？」看到Tim不把自己的話當成一回事，Jason把拳頭擊到床墊上，氣憤地低吼︰「我是認真的，離開這裡。別惹我，Kiddo。」Tim甚至連緊張的眨眼也沒給他，從容不迫地繼續看著他，在他看來Jason就像是被逼急的野獸一樣，他一點也沒有感到恐懼。

「那別猶豫，現在來傷害我。」窗外照射進來的月光，映在男生的臉上，眼中是無底的信任。有時候Jason想把他的小鳥腦袋挖出來，看看到底有甚麼毛病。Tim不知道從哪裡拿出了一把小刀，放到Jason的手上，然後拉著他的手，讓Jason握住小刀架在自己的脖子上。「就像你說的一樣，傷害我。」在Tim可以進一步把刀鋒劃在潔白的頸項前，Jason最終把刀子扔到一旁。

Jason銳利的眼神緊盯著Tim，他想要摑醒男生，讓他看清現實，可現實就是他無法真正的傷害Tim。「你不了解我。」這句話激怒了Tim，他瞇著眼睛，手指戳在Jason的鎖骨上︰「我不了解你？我是那個在9歲的時候便跟蹤你的人，我看過你救人後的笑容；我見過你受了傷仍然強忍痛楚去救人；我知道你為了不想給Bruce帶來麻煩，就算是在學校中被欺負也不動手。我知道你的所有事情，Jason！」

沒料到Tim的反應會如此大，Jason不知道該如何回應。Tim大概也沒有想著要讓他插話，他跨坐在男人的大腿上，戳在對方鎖骨上的力度越來越大。「在Bruce死去的時候，我不會否認你差點殺了我，但是在你第一次挾持我的時候，才從拉撤路之池復活不久，而你確實在我的脖上留了一刀，不過你的重點不是我。我也知道你去泰坦塔找我是為了測試我的能力，你不希望看到其他人像你一樣死去，所以你就算有機會也沒有殺了我，只是把我的羅賓標誌奪去！就像你現在做的事情一樣，你想我知道我選擇的路有多危險，但是你不了解我。」Jason不知道自己的意圖早就被對方看穿，他從未想過Tim竟然知道自己的真正想法。

可是Tim仍然沒有給他插話的餘地，男生的雙手緊攥在男人的肩上，關節也泛白，暗藍色的眼中鮮少地佈滿了火光。「你不清楚我不想當羅賓，只是為了繼承你的職責才會當上；你不明白我在訓練的時候，僅只想讓你為我感到驕傲；你不了解我失意之時，唯一想去的地方就是到你的墳墓，和你說話；你不知道我從9歲的開始，眼中就只有你，至今絲毫沒有改變！」Tim幾乎一口氣把話都吼出來，他用力地深呼吸，把Jason推到床上，雙手仍然握在對方的肩上。

寂靜的房間只回響Tim的沉重的呼吸聲，可是他還沒有說完。「如果你以為這樣就能把我逼走，那你確實一點也不了解我。我不需要你給我做任何決定，我選擇你，從9歲開始我便只會選擇你。所以收起你那種『為了他好，我一定不會和他在一起』這種想法，而我知道你也想要我，該死的！」Tim終於把想說的話都吼出來，恢復理智的他低著頭沒有看向Jason，害怕在那雙湖水綠中看到的是拒絕和否認。在他來這裡以前，他其實對對方的心意並沒有那麼確定。可現在他把所有話都說出來，沒有退路了。其他事情他有足夠自信可以勝任，唯獨關係Jason的事，他總是缺乏信心。

Jason坐了起來，把還是低著頭的男孩擁入懷中，大手插進對方黑色的髮絲中。低著頭的Tim在這個角度看上去，細小且破碎，就像被遺棄了一樣。「對不起，Timmy，你說得對，我想要你。」聽到他的話，Tim如釋重負的鬆了口氣，腦袋靠在Jason的頸窩裡。「太遲了，我恨你。」Jason的手繼續撫弄男生細軟的黑髮，清楚對方只是口上說說而已。

「我知道你愛我。」Tim的雙手環在Jason的腰上，暗自享受男人的撫摸，彷彿連靈魂都被填滿一樣。「不，我恨你。」Jason禁不住被Tim孩子氣的舉動逗笑了，低頭把細碎的吻烙到男生的額上︰「OK，我愛你。」聽到他的話，Tim向Jason的懷中靠得更近，哼聲說︰「我也愛你。」那天晚上，他們躺在床上甚麼都沒有做，只是單純的在床上緊抱對方。即使只是這樣的動作，他們彷彿也能感覺到靈魂為此滿足地低鳴。

二人沒有把他們交往的事情和任何人說，不是說他們刻意隱戀情，只是他們不覺得需要特地把這件事情拿出來，反正其他人早晚也會知道。意料之外的第一個發現的是Damian，他在夜巡的時候，意外看見了他倆在天台上擁吻的情景。對此，Damian一如既往地-TT-後，沒有對此作出評論。第二個是Alfred，他們沒有被看到有甚麼不一樣的舉動，但嘿，那可是Alfred，他怎會不知道他們關係不一樣了呢？

再來就是Dick，他某次跑到Tim的安全屋，想要和好久不見的小弟好好敘舊。結果進去後看到的，是正窩在沙發上看《西斯的復仇》的二人。Jason背靠著沙發的扶手，雙腳舒適的在沙發上伸展，雙手則環著坐在自己腿間的男生。Tim的懷中抱住一大碗爆谷，一邊給自己塞滿一嘴，又舉著手給Jason拿幾顆塞到他嘴裡。看到這幕時，Dick不由得屏住了呼吸。他兩位親愛的弟弟已經看到Anakin和Obi-Wan在Mustafar對戰的一幕，電視中光劍揮舞的聲音是Dick內心的背景音樂。作為大哥的他，怎麼會沒有看到這件事的發生。

正當Dick準備轉過頭，悄悄地離開的時候，Jason餘光捕捉到他的身影。「Dick？」Tim同時把腦袋也轉過去，看到的是正準備溜走的大哥。明明Jason和Tim才是被發現戀情的人，為甚麼Dick感覺到難以言喻的尷尬感。「呃，作為大哥我會支持你們的，別擔心。」Tim眨眨眼睛，低頭看著仍然扣在自己身上的臂彎，拍了拍它，發現Jason只是把他抱得更緊之後，不禁給他翻了個白眼。他知道Jason仍然對於他小時候對DIck的崇拜而感到懊惱，這個小氣的男人。

「謝謝你，Dick。」因為被男朋友抱緊，而無法好好和兄長交流的Tim，只能笑著給Dick點點頭。後者向他揮揮手，丟下一句「回頭見」便在Tim的安全屋裡跳躍出去。Tim回頭瞪了眼Jason，對方正在為剛才宣示主權的行為滿意地哼聲笑著。「幼稚。」Jason抬起Tim的下巴，讓男生的腦袋靠自己的肩上。「Hmm，但你喜歡。」低下頭對著男生的嘴巴親上去，感受到男生的舒服地沉醉在親吻之中，內心滿足得就能靈魂也在顫抖。

伴隨著Dick的知曉，接下來是Babara、Stephine、Cassandra、Kate，還有Luke也很快得知這個消息。他們沒有想到的是Bruce竟然是最後一個發現這件事，而這個消息也是透過Dick的嘴巴中意外得知的。據Dick說，Bruce還為此消沉了一段時間，不是因為他的兩個養子在一起(畢竟Jason在法律上是個死人，Bruce也不太在意這個事情)，純粹因為自己竟然對此絲毫沒有察覺。他甚至在Jason在他面前嘲諷他居然是「世界最佳偵探」的時候，無法反駁，而難以自控心裡的消沉。

然而他們在相處上，其實並沒有太多改變的地方。只是紅頭罩在Gotham停留的時間會更長，而在紅頭罩或是紅羅賓的固定夜巡路線上，會多了另一個紅色的身影。只是在Jason不同的安全屋裡，會多了一台咖啡機，多了幾包咖啡豆。只是在Tim不同的安全屋裡，雪櫃會多了不同的食材。不多也不少，僅只是在生活中剛好容納二人的痕跡。有時候他們會在夜巡時，或是在天台上交換熱情的親吻，不過他們從來沒有時間好好的更進一步親密交流。

Tim真的很想讓Jason佔有自己，這是他自青春期以來便一直想做的事。可是Jason這個古版的男人希望他們第一次是完美的，不想隨便了事，於是他們的性生活不太和諧。Tim總是這樣評價。就算Tim主動跟對方提出這件事情，可是男人總是不會如他所願。他是個基督徒，Jason在某個世界正在當神父。Tim肯定地說。

終於在一個他們已經夜巡完，Gotham難得比較平靜，Jason終於覺得這是一個合適的時機。當二人走到他們的安全屋的時候，Tim終於忍不住將自己投到對方的懷裡，拉著Jason的衣領把對方扯下來，抬起頭熱烈地親吻男人，天知道他等了這一天有多久。男生用抬起的小腿勾在男人的大腿，把他向自己拉得更近。Jason的雙手則色情地揉搓男生手感意外的好的股瓣，輕易地把Tim抱起來。

Tim的雙腿瞬間會意地交叉勾在Jason的背後，絲毫沒有一分停頓。明明是第一次如此親密，他們卻像和對方演練過無數次一樣，充滿默契和信任。Jason抱著男生走進房間，感受對方纖巧的雙手急躁地把男人的夾克和衣服脫掉。男生平日帶著涼意的皮膚現在因情慾已變得滾燙，像是融化似地靠在愛人的懷裡，喉嚨一直發出滿意的哼聲。

當Tim被Jason放到柔軟的床上時，二人身上的衣服早已經散落在地上。帶著厚繭的大手來回撫過Tim的身軀。不知是出於敏感還是興奮，Tim的身體輕輕地弓起，迎接對方的輕撫。嘴巴的交纏從不停止，他們的舌頭貪婪地和對方的起舞。Tim的雙手解開對方的褲頭，溫熱的手隔著內褲撫摸半硬的柱身。聽到Jason的呼吸變得更粗重，Tim忍不住在親吻的時候揚起得意的嘴角。

似是理解到身下人的想法，Jason也把男生的褲子給脫掉，小心地用手愛撫同樣半硬的柱體，馬上把Tim喉中舒服的呻吟逼出。男生瞇著暗藍色的眼眸，張開嘴巴吐出潮濕的哼聲，Jason摸得他很舒服。也許是因為終於可以和愛人親密的接觸，二人很快便攀到頂峰，幾乎是同時射出來。

Jason沒有停下來，他先把Tim的內褲脫下來，然後是自己的。當Tim看到他仍然堅挺的陰莖彈出來時，不自覺地屏住了氣息，Jason禁不住勾起嘴角。他沒有浪費更多的時間，再次低著頭親上Tim的嘴巴。Jason覺得自己總是要不夠Tim，他從來沒有對他人有過這樣的感覺，只要涉及到Tim Drake，他便貪得無厭地想要佔有他的一切。

他輕咬Tim的唇瓣，舌頭又一次侵入男生的嘴巴，同時吸吮已經被他親得略帶紅腫的嘴唇。Jason想把Tim的身體染上他的味道，這個念頭驅使他親吻Tim身上每一吋肌膚，從他的下巴、項頸、肩膀、鎖骨、乳頭，到他的腰線。凡是Jason能夠親吻的地方，都會綻放屬於他的紅色花瓣。Tim全身泛起情慾的醉紅，每吋被Jason撫過，親過的地方幾乎要燃燒起來，忍不住在男人的身下扭動身軀。

「Jason......Jason.......」Tim想要更多，他知道男人可以給予他更多，他只得像是虔誠的信徒般，不斷輕喃對方的名字，希望這樣便可以得到對方更多的注意。Jason卻只笑著繼續他的動作，沒有因為Tim的請求而加快動作，後者只得把雙腿張得更開，把對方的腦袋往胯下按。「真貪心。」Jason不由得被Tim的舉動逗笑，男生瞇著眼瞪著他：「你要幹就幹，不幹就算了。」Tim刻意把腿收回來，Jason馬上握著他的腳踝，不讓他收回他的腿，反而把它拉到自己的嘴邊。

Jason有些懲罰性地在Tim的小腿肚上咬了一口，舌頭從腳踝沿著沒有贅肉小腿留下一道水痕。「不用焦急，鳥寶寶。你會得到你想要的東西。」Jason故意用下體頂在Tim的股間，示意他對對方的慾望從未消退。

當Jason開始親吻Tim的大腿時，他注意到男生的大腿內側有一個黑色的印記。在他反應過來以前，他的手已經鬼差神使地觸碰那抹記號，然後他們同一時間失去意識了。不過並不用多長時間，他們便再次清醒過來。

在他們醒過來的時候，Jason整個人因為失去意識而壓在Tim的身上，因此Tim實際上是被壓得難受而醒過來的。他當然會把暈在身上的Jason推開，男人也顯然因此而清醒。這個時候，他們終於意識到對方就是自己的靈魂伴侶。

表面上來說，他們並沒有甚麼實質的改變，可是他們可以透過靈魂伴侶紐帶感覺到對方的存在和想法，這對他們來說煞是新鮮。

「我以為你沒有印記。」「我不知道你有印記。」

「甚麼？」「甚麼？」

「你從來沒有問過我。」「我從來沒有和你說過我沒有印記。」

「停下來，鳥寶寶，我們這樣沒法交流。」擁有了靈魂伴侶這層關係，似乎讓他們的默契更進一步。Jason不得不喊停Tim，讓他們不要一直同時說話。Jason揉了揉眉心，這個信息量突然有點大，他無法好好消化現在所發生的事情。「雖然這並不是一個好時機，而且我確實想要你，很想。但我們需要談一談。」Tim咬著下唇，深呼吸了一口：「我同意。」

「那天在安全屋，我聽到你和Bruce說你沒有印記，我以為你並沒有靈魂伴侶？」Tim嘆了口氣，這可能是他想到在「100種遇到你的靈魂伴侶的方法」中，最差的那項了。「你有見到我印記的形狀嗎？」對於Jason搖頭否定這點，Tim並不覺得意外。他把大腿內則的印記展示給Jason看，後者瞬間明白為何他需要掩飾這點。

Jason用指腹憐惜地撫過Tim大腿上屬於自己代表物的印記，他可以想像Tim對於因為這個印記而產生的困擾。他低頭輕吻那片敏感的皮膚，被靈魂伴侶觸碰標記的瞬間足以向Tim傳過微弱的電流。「咳，所以你為甚麼不告訴我靈魂伴侶的事？」Jason爬到Tim的身上，雙肘抵在他耳邊，身下人不惑地看向他。

「看我的右臂內側。」Tim乖巧地把腦袋轉過去，看到的是一道平平無奇的直線，不是很長，大概就一節手指的長度。他有些好奇地撫上那印記，從靈魂傳來的滿足感讓他知道這是屬於他的。「我只是從來沒有想起這件事，我根本無法從這條線中看出玄機。而且我早就知道你比靈魂伴侶更重要，所以我沒提起它。」

「你沒有想過如果靈魂伴侶出現了，我會怎麼樣嗎？」Tim仍然好奇地戳戳Jason手臂內側地印記，對於微弱的電流一下又一下，通過脈搏仍然有點嘖嘖稱奇。「不，因為我只會選擇你。」Jason低頭在Tim的唇親了一口，後者抬起頭把嘴巴再次覆上男人的。「你怎麼這樣肯定？」

「命運也許將我和一個不認識的人綁在一起，可我選擇的人是你。不是命運選擇我和你在一起，不是天意讓我喜歡是你，而是因為我喜歡你，這無關命運或是靈魂伴侶，我只是愛你。」沒料到對方竟然如此認真回答自己的問題，Tim有點難以置信地看向自家男朋友，感受對方的手揉過自己的頭髪。「不過我不能否認你就是我的靈魂伴侶這點，確實是個意外驚喜。」看著Tim鮮少的呆滯表情，Jason輕笑繼續說，笑著吻向眼前他的男生。

Tim迎合著Jason的親吻，剛建立的靈魂伴侶紐帶把對方的感受也傳過來，Tim幾乎要迷失在過多的感情當中。縱使如此，他仍然提醒對方現在他們在床上的目的：「情話暫時放一邊，現在快上我。」Jason無奈地翻了個白眼，為甚麼他的男朋友這麼不浪漫。雖然他是這樣想，但仍然俯身再次親上男生：「遵命，My soul。」

**Author's Note:**

> 碎碎念：
> 
> 文裡忘了解釋為甚麼提寶的是一條直線！構思時，想讓他們有對方代表武器的印記。所以提寶身上的是槍，桶身上的其實是長棍喔！  
> 本文原名稱：The Gun and the Bo-Staff  
> 感謝喜歡！( ´▽` )ﾉ
> 
> 中間夾雜了私心！May the force be with you <3！


End file.
